Justice League: Season Two
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | series = Justice League | format = Region 1 | season = Two | episodes = 26 | discs = 4 | studio = Warner Home Video | released = June 20th, 2006 | previous = Justice League: Season One | next = Justice League Unlimited: Season One }} Justice League: Season Two is a DVD collection that includes all twenty-six episodes from season two of the Warner Bros. Television/DC Comics animated series Justice League. It was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on June 20th, 2006. The series features the greatest superheroes of the DC Animated Universe including Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern, the Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl. Stationed aboard their orbiting satellite, the Justice League protect the Earth and fight up against the forces of evil including the likes of Solomon Grundy, the Ultra-Humanite, Eclipso, the Shade and Darkseid. And oh yes, there's also a little matter of a Thanagarian invasion. Product description Perilous times for Earth's greatest protectors. Dangers across the galaxy threaten Earth -- and the only obstacle to the annihilation of the human raec is the Justice League: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl! But having super powers doesn't make these heroes immune to human nature. Deep-rooted feelings of mistrust and insecurity surface and plague the League, causing internal strife and leaving them vulnerable to attacks from their enemies. But when one of their own commits the ultimate betrayal, it could be the end of the Justice League and Earth forever. Don't miss one second of suspense or one iota of excitement with this 4-disc, 26-episode collection. Taken from the back of the DVD box cover. Episodes Notes * Total running time: 593 minutes. * Format: Animated, Box set, Closed-captioned, Color, Dolby, NTSC, Subtitled. * Languages: English in Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround Sound; Subtitles in Francais and Espanol (episodes only). * ASIN: B000F4RH8O. * "Comfort and Joy" is a holiday special and the only episode from the season that is not a multi-part episode. Special features * Includes creator commentary on three key episodes. Disc one includes commentary for "Twilight (Part 2)" with producers Bruce Timm and James Tucker, director Butch Lukic and story editor Dwayne McDuffie. * Disc two includes commentary for "A Better World (Part 2)" with producers Bruce Timm and James Tucker, writer Stan Berkowitz and story editor Dwayne McDuffie. * Disc four includes commentary for "Starcrossed (Part 2)" with producers Bruce Timm and James Tucker, director Butch Lukic and story editor Dwayne McDuffie. * Justice League Declassified: Interview with Phil Lamarr (the voice of Green Lantern). * Behind the scenes featurettes with the show's creative team. Gallery Wonder Woman Animated Back 2.png|Wonder Woman Back Wonder Woman Animated Trough Legs 5.png|Wonder Woman Trough Legs Wonder Woman Animated Back and Legs.png|Wonder Woman Back and Legs Wonder Woman Animated Closed Eyes.png|Wonder Woman Closed Eyes Wonder Woman Animated Eyes.png|Wonder Woman Eyes Wonder Woman Animated Back 3.png|Wonder Woman Back 2 See also External Links * at Blu-ray.com * at Amazon.com * at Best Buy.com * at Overstock.com * at the DC Animated Wiki * at Comic Book Resources.com References ---- Category:DVD Category:Warner Home Video